Love Song to Desperation
by TanithNight
Summary: Schuldig and Yohji spend a night together in the Motel.


Love Song to Desperation by Tanith Night

Fandom: Weiss Kreuz

Pairings: Schuldig x Yohji

Warnings: Yaoi, Lime, Song Fic

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own the world and everything in it, up to and including the boys from Weiss Kreuz. Why am I in a room with padded walls and oh, what an interesting jacket.

Rating: R

Author's Notes: On David Bowie's CD that was released to fan club members only David introduces the song saying "This is probably a love song to desperation. It's a favorite song of mine from the Outside Album. It's called the Motel." I wrote this to the song the paragraphs are during the instrumental portions in between the lyrics. The chorus was written with the words. The story at this portion is simultaneously with the lyrics. Okay, everything is explained (I hope). Now on with the story!

_lyrics_

Schuldig stood at the counter speaking to the desk clerk. He gave a half smile handing over a credit card he turned toward Yohji. Yohji was leaning against the wall by the door with arms wrapped around his waist. Schuldig finished paying for the room and made his way over to Yohji. He raised his right hand and ran it along the left side of his face. With a quick peck on the nose Schuldig led them to their room.

Key in hand Schuldig opened the door and entered pulling Yohji with him. The door shut with hands in hair, wondering along the body, and breath mingling. They fell into bed never once parting.

_For we're living in a safety zone_

_Don't be holding back from me_

_We're living from hour to hour down here_

_And we'll take it when we can_

Schuldig removed Yohji's shirt slowly lifting it over his head. He then unfastened his jeans a pulled them down his long legs. Standing at the end of the bed he crossed his arms at the hem of shirt and lifted. With his shirt piled on Yohji's jeans he removed his jeans. Naked he climbed on the bed covering Yohji's body with his. His lowered himself so that they were touching from chest to toes.

_It's the kind of living which recognizes_

_The death of the odorless man_

_When nothing is vanity nothing's too slow_

_It's not Eden but it's no sham_

Schuldig ran a hand through Yohji's hair moving it away from his face. As he leaned down Yohji raised his head to meet half way for a kiss that seemed to last an eternity and sealed their souls.

Schuldig kissed his way down Yohji's body.

_There is no hell_

Reaching his sex, he took it in his mouth.

_There is no shame_

Yohji arched while fisting his hands in Schuldig's hair.

_Like an old hell_

Yohji's grip tightened as he reached the precipice.

_There is no hell_

Climaxing, Yohji's entire body relaxed. Schuldig kissed him, both luxuriating on the taste.

_And it's lights up, boys_

_Lights up boys_

The desk clerk stood at the business end of a katana sweating bullets. Hastily he wrote down a number. The number was that of the lovers sharing a bed and eternal embrace. Sheathing his katana Aya, Ken, and Omi ran down the hall to the room indicated on the paper. Clearing their minds of all thought as they ran. Finding the room they stop and breathe. Aya once again unsheathed his katana in a sweeping arc. Ken balled his hands into fists exposing each blade of his bagh nakh. Omi removed a handful of darts one between each finger.

_Explosion falls upon deaf ears_

_While we're swimming in a sea of sham_

_Living in the shadow of vanity_

_A complex fashion for a simple man_

With Yohji's knees bent, Schuldig quickly prepped him.

_There is no hell_

Schuldig then positioned himself between Yohji's spread legs.

_There is no shame_

Moving in concert.

_There is no hell_

They climaxed together.

_Like an old hell_

Lowering on to Yohji.

_There is no hell_

Heart beating against heart.

_And the silence flies on its brief flight _

_A razor sharp crap shoot affair_

_And we light up our lives_

The three of Weiss enter. Moonlight cascades over the two in bed. Walking to the edge of the double bed Aya raises his katana above his head. He brought the sword piercing the lovers in the heart with a single blow.

_And there's no more of me exploding you_

_Re-exposing you_

_Like everybody do_

_Re-exploding you_

_I don't know what to use _

_Make somebody move_

_Me exploding_

_Me exploding you_

The three remaining members of Schwartz stood at the foot of the bed. Farfarello bowed his head at a fallen comrade. Nagi had tears running down his face and furniture began to rise ever so slightly. Adjusting his glasses Crawford placed a comforting hand on Nagi's shoulder. Turning and walking out of the room he said… "bring them."


End file.
